Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gray Rescue Team
by FreezingCloud
Summary: A human has awoken, and they are now a Pokemon. How can this be? In this story, follow the adventures of a new Rescue Team, as they go through plenty of challenges, happy times, painful moments, and much more, all the while rescuing Pokemon in need. (BASED OFF OF ORIGINAL PMD1 PLOT, WITH CHANGES AND TWISTS)


KEY: _Italicized text_ : Wil thinking. / "Text" = Talking. / (rarely used: ****TEXT**** = narration. typically the black screen with text in-game.)

 _Mmm..._

 _Where am I...?_

 _I feel a breeze, blowing against me... What is this?_

 _Am I in a dream?..._

 _What?.. Is that... is something there?..._

 _Hello?..._

 _..._

"Hey." said a voice. "Wake up, hey." said the voice. I couldn't see who was talking, everything was just black. "Come on, wake up already." the voice demanded, sounding concerned at the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. The first thing I saw was the brown eyes of a genuine Vulpix that was staring at me while standing on it's four legs.

"Oh, you finally woke up. Am I ever glad!" said the Vulpix, smiling with a look of relief on it's face.

Huh... Where am I? Did that... Vulpix just talk to me? What the heck?

"Well, my name is Ruby!" the Vulpix added, it's tails wagging.

 _Ruby... that's a nice name... I should probably tell it my name, too. My name is... Uh..._

"So what's your name?" Ruby asked, tilting it's head in curiosity.

"...M-My name? Well, my name is... Um... My, name is... It's Wil," I muttered, looking down at the grass. _Why can't I remember anything? This is so strange..._

"Wil," Ruby repeated, nodding. "So... you're a boy, right?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a boy, shouldn't that be obvious?" I muttered the last part, glancing away.

"Well, no, silly. You're a Zorua. You can't tell Zorua's gender apart like some other Pokemon. I guess your name gave it away though, you're right. Well, I'm a girl!" Ruby explained.

"What?!" I exclaimed at Ruby's mention of me being a Zorua, my ears perking up involuntarily. "What the, what was that?" I gasped, feeling my ears move. I quickly ran over to a small puddle of water. Looking down at the puddle, I saw my own reflection. I was staring into the eyes of a Zorua.

"No," I whispered. "This can't be right," I said under my breath, shaking my head and closing my eyes. I looked over at Ruby and shouted, "I'm a human, not a Pokemon! Pokemon don't talk!"

"...H-Human?" she asked, tilting her head. She kept a stare before saying, "Well, you say you're a human, but you look like a perfectly normal Zorua to me."

"I remember being human... and my name was Wil," I argued.

"Well, you were knocked out and all... maybe you had a dream?" she suggested.

"No, it wasn't a dream! It..." I sighed, letting my voice trail off into nothing. I can't remember anything... but it's true. I've turned into a Pokemon.

"Well-" Ruby began, but to only be cut off by a scream.

"Help me! Someone, please help!" a voice shouted. The voice sounded female.

"Huh?" Ruby said, turning around to face the source of the voice. "Was that just a scream?"

A Butterfree came fluttering to us. She was panting and she looked anxious and exhausted. "P-Please, help me!" she exhaled, struggling to catch her breath.

"Huh? What's wrong?!" Ruby asked, slightly panicked from how the Butterfree was acting.

"M-My child! I was just flying along with my Caterpie child, and he's now at the bottom of a cavern! A huge fissure opened up in the ground all of a sudden, and he just fell in! Oh, please save my baby! I can't do it by myself, I'm too weak to even try! He's too young to be in there by himself, and he can't get out on his own!" she said, panic evident in her voice.

"D-Don't worry, ma'am," I said, stepping forward. "We'll go get your child. Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, thank you so much! Please hurry, I hate to rush you but he's just too young to be there! I went inside of the cavern to try to get him, but the wild Pokemon attacked me! What if they get their hands on my child?!" she screamed, scared. "He's in the cavern right over there." she said, pointing one of her blue hands towards a small cavern that seemed to go into the wooded area nearby.

"We'll do our best, Ms. Butterfree!" I vowed. With that, I gestured Ruby to follow me. We both walked into the cavern, with Ruby at my tail.

"Hm? What is this place?" I asked Ruby.

"This place... This is no doubt a Mystery Dungeon." she replied.

"Yeah. Mystery Dungeons are places that change in layout each time. They also are usually full of wild Pokemon that attack you, and items can be found in them. Other than that, Pokemon sometimes wander into Mystery Dungeons only to be lost inside of them. That's where Rescue Teams come in handy!" she explained. Rescue Teams... I wonder... would he?... Ruby thought.

"I see... Well, we better be off. Let's go find Caterpie!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted.

"This is good opportunity to see what moves I have..." I noted to myself. "Aren't we both around level 5, too?" I asked Ruby.

"Yep! Good luck!" she answered.

On the first floor, we both immediately ran into two a Sunkern. I used Scratch on it, and Ruby used Tail Whip to lower it's defenses. After I used another Tackle, the Sunkern fainted. It dropped 52 Poke onto the floor after being defeated, which I quickly scooped up. Ruby noticed this, and said,

"Poke! That's this world's currency. You'll be able to find lots of Poke alongside the items!" she explained.

"Ah, got it!" I replied. I lead Ruby down a hallway, and we entered another room. Inside of the room was the stairs, a berry, and a Wrumple. Upon seeing us, the Wrumple used it's String Shot attack on me, enveloping my legs and chest in a sticky web.

"Ugh!" I shouted, squirming to get out of the gunk. Ruby ran up to the Wrumple and used Ember from behind, defeating the enemy Wrumple in one hit due to the super effectiveness of the attack. Ruby then walked to me and helped peel off the String Shot's remains.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem! Let's keep it moving." she gestured.

We continued through the room, and Ruby picked up the berry. The berry was an Oran Berry, which she held onto, and then we both proceeded down the stairs.

On the second floor, we were in a room with a Pidgey and an Exeggcute.

"Alright, I got the Pidgey, you get the eggs." I told Ruby, running off to battle with the Pidgey. Once I was in reaching distance, I used my Pursuit attack, hitting the Pidgey with a critical hit, though that wasn't enough for the Pidgey to go down. It got up and used Peck, which I quickly dodged and launched a Scratch attack in return, which was enough to send it down. Turning to see how Ruby was doing, I noticed a Wrumple had appeared, and she was being two-on-one'd.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I shouted, racing over to the three. The Wrumple had used String Shot to hold down Ruby while they used their attacks against her. I quickly used Pursuit on the Exeggcute, which was also another critical hit. It immediately fainted, and I took the chance to unwrap Ruby.

"Those String Shots are annoying," I said with a chuckle.

"Ugh I know, it's so gross!" she shuddered before breathing a bursting flame against the Wrumple, her Ember attack. This caused it to immediately faint.

"Good job," I complimented. "Let's go," I said, walking down a hall. After some walking, we had walked straight into a dead end. Retracing our steps back to the original room we had arrived in, we took the second hallway which was towards the east. We made it to a small room that had contained a Sunkern, two piles of Poke, and the stairs.

Me and Ruby took down the Sunkern with simultaneous attacks.

"What's this feeling? I feel... stronger," I said, blinking curiously.

"I felt it too! I think that means you and I leveled up! The more you defeat Pokemon, the more experience you get and with that you get higher leveled! That means we're both level six now!" she explained with excitement.

"That's great! Wow!" I replied. I walked over to the Poke and picked both piles up, and had Ruby follow me to the stairs, which we went down.

On the third floor, we arrived in a large room that had two Pidgey, Poke, a berry, and the stairs in it.

"I say we get the Poke and split. I'm getting tired of fighting..." I sighed, racing towards the pile of Poke. Ruby raced towards the stairs, and as the Pidgey chased me around the room, I had ran past them once I had the opportunity and joined Ruby on the staircase. Finally, we cleared the Mystery Dungeon.

We arrived in a small clearing inside of the cavern. In the middle of the clearing was none other than the Butterfree's child, Caterpie!

Caterpie sniffled, looking around. He was obviously scared. "M-Mommy... where are you..." he cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, we came to rescue you. Caterpie?" I said, walking closer.

"Waah?! Uh, huh? Rescue me?" he asked, shocked from the sudden appearance.

"Yeah. Your mom is waiting outside for you. Let's get you out of here!" I said with a warm smile.

"Yay! OK! Thank you so much!" Caterpie exclaimed, wiggling over to us.

"...So, how do we get out?" I turned to Ruby.

"...I think we have to, uh, go back through the floors..." Ruby said, sighing in annoyance.

"Well let's go. Stay close, Caterpie." I told Caterpie.

"OK!" he shouted.

 **************Outside Tiny Woods...***************

"Hey! We got him!" I shouted, racing towards Butterfree with Caterpie and Ruby.

"My baby!" shouted Butterfree. She flew over quickly to us and scooped up Caterpie in her arms, embracing him.

"Mommy!" Caterpie shouted back, crying and moving closer to her in the hug. "I was so scared, there were wild Pokemon and I didn't know what to do!"

"You're safe now... my baby is safe... Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever thank you appropriately for this. I didn't get your names, what were they?" Butterfree asked, setting Caterpie down beside her.

"My name's Wil, and this is Ruby." I said, looking up at the Butterfree's eyes with a smile.

"Cool..." Caterpie muttered under his voice.

I looked over at Caterpie. He was looking at me with sparkling and adoring eyes, which embarrassed me a little.

 _H-He's looking at me so admiringly, it's kind of making me blush..._

"Well, thank you so much. We'll be heading home now, you two. Take care!" Butterfree said. She lead Caterpie away with her as she fluttered away.

"Goodbye, Wil, Ruby!" Caterpie shouted back at us.

"Goodbye, Caterpie!" Ruby shouted, waving her paw goodbye.

"That felt great," I said, smiling at Ruby when she turned to look at me. "It felt really good to do that."

"Yeah, it did..." she replied, her voice trailing off some. Should I ask him now?... No... Maybe later... but I can't lose him... she thought. "So, where are you going from here?" Ruby asked, stepping closer to me.

"Uh, well..." I said, biting my lip.

"...Well, listen, Wil. If you don't have any place to stay or go to, you should come home with me." Ruby offered, smiling.

"Sure, that sounds really great. Thanks so much," I said.

"This way," Ruby said, walking off into the woods.

After some time of walking and traveling through the wooded area, we had finally reached a path. We followed that path for some time before coming to a house. The house was a dark gray dome-like structure, with soil around it and black pavement surrounding the house itself. There was a mailbox in front of it that was also coated with a dark gray color.

"Well, this is it. My house!" Ruby said, walking up to the entrance.

"Wow... it looks... so good." I said, admiring the house.

I started to walk up the path, about to go inside before Ruby put a paw on my shoulder. I turned to look at her, and she was blushing.

"R-Ruby? What is it?" I stuttered, tilting my head and stopping.

"Well, uh, Wil," she started, looking away. "You see, nowadays, it's been dangerous all over. Like, how Caterpie fell into that fissure today. I want to make a change in this kind of stuff, and I want Pokemon all around the world to be able to live safely and in peace. It's always been a dream of mine to make a Rescue Team to do just that, and... back there, when we were saving Caterpie, I noticed how amazing of a team we were together. I was wondering, if you wanted to make a Rescue Team with me." she said, turning her head to look directly into my eyes.

"I know me and you will make the best Rescue Team. So how about it, Wil?" she asked, smiling.

I stopped to think before answering. _A Rescue Team... that sure does sound like fun, and being able to help Pokemon like Caterpie all of the time, well... I suppose that could work out. It was really nice to do, and I could maybe even find out why I became a Pokemon... I guess that settles it, then._

"Sure, that sounds great." I answered.

"Perfect! Yay! That's amazing!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "We'll be the best team ever, I just know it!" she said, her eyes shut as her tails wagged happily.

I smiled and hugged her back. It felt right.

She pulled back from the hug and stood on her fours. "Well, what should our team name be?" she asked, backing up to look at me.

"Our team name? How about... Uh, how about, Team Twilight?" I suggested, thinking about my type.

"Team Twilight. If I can be honest, I love the nighttime... So sure, that sounds perfect for us. Especially since you're a Dark Type! That settles it! Tomorrow, we'll go down to the Rescue Team HQ and register our team!" she said, her tails still wagging. This time they seemed to be wagging in pure excitement.

"Sounds great! I can't wait, Ruby!" I said, laughing from how excited she seemed to be.

"Hooray!" she shouted. "Rescue Team Twilight!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and patted her head with one of my paws. "Let's get some rest, then, Ruby. We have a long day tomorrow if we're going to go register." I said.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." she replied, watching me with a delighted expression on her face. Her blush had faded. "Well, let's go." she said, walking forward into our house. I followed her inside, to find her plopped down on the big hay bed in the back of the one roomed house.

"You can sleep next to me, it's okay." she told me, closing her eyes and curling up on the bed.

"Alright," I said. I walked up to the bed and laid down next to her, with some inches between us. I curled up into a ball as well and closed my eyes.

 _A Rescue Team... With Ruby... I'm ready._

After some time, I fell asleep with Ruby.

 ****And that is how... Wil and Ruby began their careers together, as a Rescue Team.****


End file.
